greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Grey's Anatomy
right|300px Grey's Anatomy es una serie estadounidense de drama médico creada por Shonda Rhimes, que sigue las vidas de los cirujanos en el ficticio hospital Grey Sloan Memorial, ubicado en Seattle (Inicialmente el "Seattle Grace Hospital"). Se transmite en la cadena ABC los jueves, 8/7 PM. A pesar de contar con varios personajes principales, el personaje central y titular es la doctora Meredith Grey, que también es la narradora principal del programa. El episodio piloto del show fue transmitido el 27 de marzo de 2005 y actualmente la serie consta con 13 temporadas y más de 290 capítulos. Grey's Anatomy es uno de los dramas médicos más largos de Estados Unidos. A lo largo de los años, el reparto y sus protagonistas han ganado o han sido nominados para numerosos premios, entre ellos Emmys, Globos de oro y SAG's. Protagonistas y reparto :Un listado con todos los personajes puede ser encontrado aquí. Actual reparto S10MeredithGrey.jpg|Ellen Pompeo como Meredith Grey S10AlexKarev.jpg|Justin Chambers como Alex Karev S10MirandaBailey.jpg|Chandra Wilson como Miranda Bailey RichardWebberT12-1.jpg|James Pickens, Jr. como Richard Webber OwenHuntT12-1.jpg|Kevin McKidd como Owen Hunt T10ArizonaRobbins.jpg|Jessica Capshaw como Arizona Robbins T10AprilKepner.jpg|Sarah Drew como April Kepner T10JacksonAvery.jpg|Jesse Williams como Jackson Avery AmeliaShepherdT12-1.jpg|Caterina Scorsone como Amelia Shepherd JoWilsonS12-1.jpg|Camilla Luddington como Jo Wilson MaggiePierceT12-1.jpg|Kelly McCreary como Maggie Pierce BenWarrenT12-1.jpg|Jason George como Ben Warren NathanRiggsT12-9.jpg|Martin Henderson como Nathan Riggs AndrewDeLucaT12-1.jpg|Giacomo Gianniotti como Andrew DeLuca Reparto anterior Preston burke.jpg|Isaiah Washington como Preston Burke 8x13-13.png|Kate Walsh como Addison Forbes Montgomery EricaHahn2.jpg|Brooke Smith como Erica Hahn George.png|T.R. Knight como George O'Malley Izzie stevens.jpg|Katherine Heigl como Izzie Stevens PP5x15-1.png|Chyler Leigh como Lexie Grey 8x18-19.jpg|Kim Raver como Teddy Altman 8x15-10.png|Eric Dane como Mark Sloan S10CristinaYang.jpg|Sandra Oh como Cristina Yang LeahGAS10.jpg|Tessa Ferrer como Leah Murphy ShaneGAS10.jpg|Gaius Charles como Shane Ross S10DerekShepherd.jpg|Patrick Dempsey como Derek Shepherd 320px-CallieGAS10.jpg|Sara Ramírez como Callie Torres StephanieEdwardsS12-1.jpg|Jerrika Hinton como Stephanie Edwards Invitados 209HoldenMcKee.png|Brian Kerwin como Holden McKee 2x16-11.jpg|Christina Ricci como Hannah Davies 3x02-19.jpg|Chris O'Donnell como Finn Dandridge 3x04-11.jpg|Fred Ward como Dennison Duquette, Sr. Dylan-young-.jpg|Kyle Chandler como Dylan Young DellParkerS3.jpg|Chris Lowell como Dell Parker PP5x03-4.png|Paul Adelstein como Cooper Freedman PP5x11-5.png|Amy Brenneman como Violet Turner Merrin Dungey.jpg|Merrin Dungey as Naomi Bennett PP4x11-8.jpg|Tim Daly como Pete Wilder 5x12-27.jpg|Tyne Daly como Carolyn Shepherd PP5x03-6.png|Taye Diggs como Sam Bennett 5x15-7.png|Audra McDonald como Naomi Bennett 5x22-84.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Denny Duquette, Jr. 8x13-13.png|Kate Walsh como Addison Montgomery 8x15-14.jpg|Caterina Scorsone como Amelia Shepherd Técnica de casting El espectáculo ha sido aplaudido por su elenco no tradicional, ya que es realmente representativo del mundo en el que vivimos. Los productores del espectáculo se enorgullecen del hecho de que utilizaron una técnica de "blind-casting", resultando en un reparto racialmente diverso. Los escritores eligieron cuidadosamente la especialidad de cada médico como una analogía importante a su carácter y presagiar su desarrollo, lo que agrega una capa de complejidad al espectáculo. Episodios Artículo principal: Episodios de Grey's Anatomy * Temporada 1 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 2 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 3 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 4 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 5 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 6 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 7 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 8 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 9 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 10 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 11 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 12 (Grey's Anatomy) * Temporada 13 (Grey's Anatomy) Websodios *Seattle Grace: On Call *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope Premios ganados Todos los premios y nominaciones ganadas por el show pueden ser encontrados aquí. Websodios Seattle Grace: On Call Seattle Grace: On Call tiene lugar durante la víspera de año nuevo, durante y después de los acontecimientos de Holidaze. Muestra a los residentes que celebran la nochevieja en el bar Emerald City y dan más información sobre sus vidas personales, tales como romances y embarazos. Seattle Grace: Message of Hope Seattle Grace: Message of Hope tiene lugar después del tiroteo del hospital y cuenta la historia de Richard y un representante de relaciones públicas creando un comercial para el hospital con la ayuda de varios médicos. El comercial era necesario para atraer a la gente de vuelta al hospital, ya que la crisis en la que se encontraba el hospital después del tiroteo dio lugar a que los pacientes tuvieran miedo de venir al hospital. Lanzamientos de DVD Lanzamientos de temporada Música Tema principal El tema principal del programa es un extracto de "Cosy in the Rocket", del artista británico Psapp. En las primeras dos temporadas, se escuchaba durante la introducción. Esta introducción fue removida porque Shonda Rhimes sentía que tomaba mucho tiempo de las historias que tenían que ser contadas en ese episodio, pero una versión instrumental de la canción todavía se puede escuchar durante los créditos al final de cada episodio. Música en el show La música juega un papel clave en la creación de Grey's Anatomy. Cada episodio del espectáculo tiene un nombre único después de una canción, cuidadosamente elegido, por lo que los títulos tienen algo que ver con el tema o la moral del episodio. Alexandra Patsavas es la persona que selecciona, mezcla y supervisa todas las canciones que aparecen en los episodios del show. Una lista completa de esas canciones se puede encontrar aquí. A lo largo de los años, muchos artistas han aparecido en el programa. A veces, los artistas han escrito canciones específicamente para su uso en el show. Ejemplos primarios de esto son Emiliana Torrini, quien escribió "Beggar's Prayer" para el episodio Six Days, Part 1, y Greg Laswell, quien creó "Off I Go" para la escena final de la quinta temporada. Algunos artistas también han permitido que el espectáculo debute una canción, como "White Horse" de Taylor Swift en el estreno de la quinta temporada y "All of Me" de John Legend en el final de la temporada 9, que son ejemplos primarios. Además de usarse dentro de la serie, ciertas canciones se han convertido en clave para la promoción de Grey's Anatomy. Antes del debut de la serie, la canción "Such Great Heights" de The Postal Service fue usada como parte de las previas de las series transmitidas por ABC. Como la serie ha continuado, ha sido instrumental para el éxito de canciones como "Chasing Cars" de Snow Patrol y "How to Save a Life" de The Fray, que se convirtieron en los 5 mejores éxitos después de aparecer en el programa. "Breathe (2 A.M.)" de Anna Nalick también recuperó popularidad después de aparecer en el episodio "As We Know It". "Chasing Cars" ganó popularidad después de su uso a finales de la segunda temporada, y también se utilizó en un vídeo de clips de la segunda temporada. "How to Save a Life" fue la canción utilizada para el tercer vídeo promocional de la serie y todas las pre-visualizaciones de Grey's Anatomy para la temporada."The Story" de Brandi Carlile y "Breathe In, Breathe Out" de Mat Kearney también se han destacado. Algunas de estas canciones icónicas hicieron su regreso al espectáculo en el episodio musical, "Song Beneath the Song", donde fueron interpretadas por los miembros del elenco. Lanzamientos de Soundtrack A lo largo del programa, varias bandas sonoras han sido lanzadas por Hollywood Records, con canciones que fueron presentadas en el programa. Alrededor de la fecha de estreno de una temporada nueva, una banda sonora era lanzada para la temporada anterior. Esta tradición anual terminó con la banda sonora para la tercera temporada, aunque una cuarta banda sonora se estrenó en septiembre de 2011 con varias canciones de la séptima temporada. Además, en la fecha de aire del episodio musical, fue lanzado un álbum que contenía todas las canciones de ese episodio cantadas por los miembros del reparto. Notas y curiosidades *Cada nombre de un episodio se origina del título de una canción. *El nombre de la serie es una referencia a un famoso libro de anatomía titulado Anatomía de Gray. *Tomando la primera letra del nombre de cada uno de los médicos internos originales, se puede formar la palabra "magic". *Originalmente la serie llevaba el título Complications. Categoría:Grey's Anatomy